


A Hollow Scream

by Walkinthegarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, House Lannister, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Molestation, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Tywin is a son of a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tywin takes revenge on Robert through his bastard son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hollow Scream

Tywin took one look at the boy and knew his paternity, it was written all over his body. The hair, the eyes, it all screamed Robert.

 

He was handsome, very handsome, pretty almost, not pretty like Jamie, but pretty. Not many could be dressed in sot and smoke and still look so perfect.

 

The savage guards looked at him like a piece of meat, but they didn’t approach him for fear of his size and strength; Tywin knew that wouldn’t last long. The boy didn’t know the effect he had on them, too intent on protecting the high born girl dressed as a boy. He didn’t know that when they eventually snatch the girl from his arms it will be to take _him_ , not her.

 

He summons the boy to his chambers. The Lord of the Westerlands and Hand to the King dismisses the guards. This boy will not fight, he will not run, not while the little girl is in their hands somewhere unknown. The boy loves her, though she is too young for it to be romantic just yet.

 

Tywin commands the boy to strip. The boy is confused, but does as he’s told. It isn’t until The Lord of House Lannister advances on him, turns him and bends him over, that the boy understands. Still, he does not resist, just as Tywin knew he wouldn’t. He lays there and, to his credit, takes it without a sound.

 

When Tywin is done, he leaves the boy to dress and has the guards return him to the pen. He watches from the window as the boy falls to his knees beside the girl and wraps her tightly in his arms. She is confused, but she hugs him back.

 

The boy is not Robert, but Tywin still feels satisfied. He could never have struck Robert, even when he knew the man raised his hand to Cersei, but what he did to Robert’s son was much worse. No one ever accused him of being a good man.

**Author's Note:**

> I hated doing this to Gendry, but I'm experimenting with writing for someone other than Sansa.


End file.
